The Aviator
The Aviator, also known as Arinorelivandrisar and formerly known as Rina Dives, is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. She used to hoard books in World One, and the jumbled mess of stories caused their natural plot holes to converge. Shortly before her seventeenth birthday, Rina fell through the plot hole one morning and, after getting over the initial shock of finding herself in a secret organization's headquarters, immediately asked to join. Nothing would ever be the same. She is written by Iximaz. The Aviator currently holds the record for the highest published mission count in the DMS Freelance division, an impressive 36 recorded missions between her two partners. First Rina History Rina, born Sabrina Elizabeth Dives, grew up in World One in a family of geeks, raised on a never-ending stream of fantasy and science fiction. She and her brother were very close, and she got along well with her parents, even if she and her mother often butted heads over schoolwork. When she fell into the PPC, she was absolutely delighted by the prospect of being able to visit all her favorite canons, but soon found out it wasn’t nearly as wonderful as it sounded. When she and Zeb were sent into the Legendary Rose Potter series, Rina was mortally wounded, but Zeb used their D.O.R.K.S. to change her into a Time Lord so she could regenerate and survive. The jury’s still out on whether or not she’s grateful for that. It was later revealed that Rina suffered, and implied she still suffers, from depression, which is probably the root for her intense dislike/fear of FicPsych. Appearance Rina was probably best described as lanky, with hands and feet that seemed a little too big for her body. She was slightly tall for her age (five foot seven) and her hazel eyes were horrible; she was extremely nearsighted, but she wore contacts so she didn't constantly bump into things. Her brown hair was kept short so she didn't have to brush it, and it was consequently extremely messy. She was rather proud of the fact that she could pass for a boy if she felt like it. Her clothes were chosen for comfort and functionality before style. She always wore an old denim jacket that had deep pockets so she didn't have to bother keeping track of a bag. After a mission into Ranger's Apprentice that involved copious amounts of melted tree, Rina stole a new jacket from the Doctor’s TARDIS' wardrobe. Due to its origin, its pockets were bigger on the inside and she liked to store a small library's worth of canon material (among other things) in its depths. The jacket's only decoration was the DMS flash patch on the right shoulder. Jeans in varying degrees of rattiness, black fandom t-shirts, and a pair of very battered Converse made up the rest of her usual outfit, and her favorite weapon, her crowbar, was usually stuck in her belt. On other occasions she had been known to sport a Muggle-use wand or a bow of some sort; a recurve in her earlier days as an agent, and a heavier longbow later on. Personality While on a mission, Rina's most common moods were resigned, irritated, and snarky. Interestingly, even though she was—and still is—a stickler for grammar, she was largely indifferent to your/you're, its/it's, and there/their/they're mistakes. Maybe it's because such errors are pretty much inevitable in the world of bad fanfiction; she'd go flamethrower-crazy within hours if she got upset over them—though that never kept her from adding such mistakes to her charge lists. One of Rina’s assets was her semi-eidetic memory, though it was usually more annoying than useful—it seemed to only work concerning things she was genuinely passionate about and things she really Did Not Want. So, she knew her favorite canons better than the back of her hand (because seriously, hands are boring) and had to live with the memory of all the badfic she encountered. To add insult to injury, she was allergic to not only Bleeprin and its variations, but Suebuprofen as well. She just prayed to any and all deities that she'd never have to tackle a Legendary Badfic; she read several on a dare and was unable to erase the alarmingly high number of passages she inadvertently memorized. It seems the deities weren't listening. Lust-objects included, but were not limited to, Remus Lupin, George Weasley, Leo Valdez, the Doctor (especially Ten), Clara Oswald, Yang Xiao Long, and Agent Supernumerary. Second Rina/Aviator Appearance This Rina was significantly taller, standing at exactly six feet in height. She was very pale and had bright blue eyes, and she never quite got used to her gangly, bony frame. After a mission into Pirates of the Caribbean, she sported a scar just below her right eye. Her dark red hair was ridiculously long, and she kept it away from her face with a pair of her father’s old aviator goggles, simply because goggles are cool. That, and she just didn't have the heart(s) to cut it. She later started braiding it after it got in her way one too many times. After outgrowing her old clothes, she favored a sturdy pair of brown leather boots, black slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a tan aviator’s coat with the DMS flash patch on the right shoulder. Of course, the pockets were bigger on the inside. Zeb sometimes jokingly called her "the Aviator" in reference to her outfit, but she was not very amused by this. Comments about her flat chest were also very much not appreciated. Personality Rina was, at first, a lot calmer and laid-back, much less prone to sudden outbursts of anger in response to badfic. She still had a large temper, but it wasn't as volatile as before... unless she was around certain people. However, as time went on, her temper seemed to have been making a comeback—probably something to do with her slipping sanity. She was a bit more lenient about minor canon breaches, though not so much if it annoyed her personally. She was also less likely to leap into action without planning for every possible contingency, considering the mistake that led to her first regeneration. She managed to retain her sarcasm, which manifested as a dry sort of snark. She wouldn't ever admit it to anyone but Zeb, but she was terrified of the Notary. She also developed a mutual hatred of the Librarian, though for some reason Zeb and Desdendelle saw fit to tease them mercilessly about them secretly being in love. Needless to say, this drove her up the wall. At least she found some friends in the Reader and the Guardsman; the latter taught her, at her request, how to fly a TARDIS, a decision that had unforseen consequences. All of her free time was spent reading up on everything Gallifrey, since she never needed to know much beyond the basics before her transformation. She seemed to have taken to her new form in stride, though nightmares about Rose Potter and some subsequent events had been haunting her. Then there was the fact that, barring another regeneration, she would be stuck looking like a teenager for the next hundred or so years, never mind outliving her friends and family. Still, she refused to let it get in the way of her job, and she had been enjoying discovering her new abilities. Though she was delighted by the fact that Time Lords have perfect recall, it was somewhat of a mixed blessing since she managed to retain her Bleep allergy. This, coupled with the trauma of Legendary Badfic and the natural stress that comes with being an agent, seemed to be slowly driving her to insanity. Her refusal to visit FicPsych wasn't exactly helping matters, either. It was really only a matter of time before she snapped—and snap she did. Her favorite weapons were her longbow and Muggle-use wand, since this regeneration turned out to not be quite so good at close combat (not that this kept her from punching people who deserve it), but she occasionally used her crowbar if necessary. She also acquired a staser rifle and a sonic screwdriver, and delighted in playing with the latter. Lust-objects included, but were not limited to, Remus Lupin, George Weasley, Leo Valdez, the Doctor (especially Ten), Clara Oswald, and Yang Xiao Long. She grew out of these after running away. Third Aviator Appearance The Third Aviator looks to be in her early twenties and is a much more manageable height of five feet eight inches. She has a slender, curvy build, brown, almond-shaped eyes and dark olive skin, and she keeps her jet-black hair pulled up in a ponytail. She wears all-black clothing: a tank top, jeans, combat boots, and fingerless gloves. She is never seen without her black bomber jacket (again, with bigger-on-the-inside pockets), her I.D. tags, or her father’s goggles from which she took her renegade name. A Sue tracker is attached to her left ankle to moniter her alarmingly high glitter levels. Personality The Aviator is noticeably more subdued than in her pre-renegade days. She is much colder and less open to other people, putting on a rough exterior in an attempt to leave the horrors of her past behind. Though she’s happy to be back, sometimes the memories can overwhelm her, and she’s been going to mandatory FicPsych sessions to deal with her PTSD. This doesn’t stop her from complaining about how boring the Sues can be compared to some of the things she saw while she was away (though how much of this complaining is pure bluster is anyone’s guess). She seems to have picked up a mild version of the ‘superior Time Lord’ mentality, but it is likely kept in check by the fact that she was once human herself. Her ‘human name’ is a bit of a sore spot for her and any mention of her past as one tends to get a cold stare and a correction. She occasionally slips into speaking Gallifreyan when angry. After having spent what seems like so long fighting in the Time War, the Aviator is constantly saying there's nothing left that can surprise her. Of course, badfic loves to prove her wrong. Her favorite tool is her sonic screwdriver (which was sadly confiscated until further notice), though she is still a competent archer and marksman. She does not have any noted lust-objects at the moment. History After a particularly disastrous mission into Little Miss Mary where both she and Zeb were badly injured, the Second Rina, reeling from the apparent death of her partner, stole a duplicated TARDIS from the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology (her brother might or might not have been involved), disguised it as a windowless red phone box, and ran away to the Whoniverse, where she stayed for several centuries. It was during this time that she began calling herself ‘the Aviator’, trying to leave her past as an agent behind. The first four years or so, she had no intention of returning, but thanks to the Narrative Laws of Irony, the instant she decided to come back, she found herself trapped in a fanfic where a near-canon duplicate of Gallifrey, pre-Time War, still existed. There she somehow found herself working as a nanny, of all things, and to the Reader, of all people. When the Time War began, the Aviator ended up working as weapons transport for over three hundred years (plus a century lost in a time loop), where she learned very quickly to hone her piloting skills. After several decades of attempting to find a way back to the PPC, she was forced to give it up as a lost cause and resigned herself to life on Gallifrey, and resolved to do her part to defend her new home. However, the Ironic Overpower has a funny habit of making things turn out in ways you don’t always expect. About a century after regenerating into her third body, the Aviator’s crew was slaughtered by Daleks, leaving her the last survivor when she crashed through a plothole back into Headquarters. Her TARDIS, damaged beyond her repair capabilities, was immediately confiscated along with all other bits of Gallifreyan technology she had on her. She was arrested, put on trial, and was finally sent back to her old response center on probation and with a Sue-tracker attached to her leg. It turned out that barely a month had passed in her absence. Fourth Aviator? Appearance First appearing in a Ten Years Hence story, the Fourth Aviator is remarkably similar to his (yes, his) brother, standing at six feet, four inches, built like a beanpole, with tousled blond hair and bright blue eyes and appearing to be in his mid-twenties. In fact, the two are so similar that they are often mistaken for twins by those not in the know. He prefers to wear a brown leather coat, black fandom t-shirts, jeans, and Converse of two different colors just because he can. Personality Not much is known about the Fourth Aviator at this point in time. He is somewhat cocky and arrogant, describing himself as “the best TARDIS pilot HQ’s got”. He cares deeply for his partner, Zeb, and was apparently best man at his brother’s wedding. It is mentioned that he has a girlfriend, though her identity has not been revealed. He seems to laugh quite a bit and walks with a spring in his step, but why exactly he’s now over four hundred and fifty years old, goes by the Aviator, and is in possession of a TARDIS has not been said. Timeline March 2014 * Falls into HQ. L-Space is suspect. * Recruits Randa. May 2014 * Turns 17. Little fuss is made. November 2014 * Takes down "My Inner Life" with Randa. April 2015 * Partnered with Zeb. May 2015 * Heads into "Rose Potter." * Turns 18. Even less fuss is made. * Gets turned into a Time Lord. August 2015 * Heads into "Little Miss Mary". * Runs away from HQ. September 2015 * Returns to HQ. Year 2025 * Still working in the DMS. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 3-Apple-14 (Character Journal) ID Card: front, back (Credit to the amazing Neshomeh!) Missions are listed in chronological order. Partnered with Randa # "Ordellya's Untimely End" (Harry Potter) # "Lord Potter and the Barking Owl" (Harry Potter) # "The Sue of Many Names" (Ranger's Apprentice) # "A Stint Into WhatThe" (Harry Potter) # "When Stus Stalk Sues" (Harry Potter) # Makes an appearance in "Enter Badfic" (RWBY), Agents Ginger-Wise and Alloy (DMS) # "Retribution" (Harry Potter) # "My Inner Life" (The Legend of Zelda) #"Flamingos" (interlude), with Doc and Vania Tolluk (DF) # "The Lost Land" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with Agents Marvin and Printworthy (APD - MLP) # "Supptertime Stories" (interlude), with Agents Falchion and Rayner Blitzkrieg (DF) #"An Act of Sheer Will" (Pokémon), with Agents Falchion and Velociripper (DF) Partnered with Zeb # "Zeb" (interlude) # "He Was Practically Asking For It" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "Back Into WhatThe (Harry Potter) # "Rose Potter," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 (Harry Potter) #* Mary Sue: Rose Potter # "Fate Amenable to Change" (interlude), with the Notary, Wobbles the Clown, Desdendelle, and the Librarian # "I Need a Freaking Drink" (mini-interlude), with Agent William Marshall # "Two Sues for the Price of One" (Doctor Who) # "Now This is Deliberate" (Doctor Who) # "What's Latin for 'You Suck'?" (Lord of the Rings x Ranger's Apprentice), with Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC) #"Misophist" (Doctor Who x Harry Potter), with Agents Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) # "Completely Mistaken" (The Inheritance Cycle x Lord of the Rings), with the Reader and Kozar (DIC) # "Trust" (interlude), with the Guardsman, Naya, and Terabyte # "Continuity: Gallifrey Shrinks" (Continuity Council) # "But is She Goffik?" (Harry Potter) # "Screw Loose" (PPC badfic), with the Librarian (DF) # (In progress; cowrite with Scapegrace) # "So Much for Subtlety" (Harry Potter), with Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) and Corolla (DoSAT) # "Of Stus Gone By" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with Valon and Kala (DF) # "Avatar According to Sue" (Avatar: The Last Airbender) # "Sue-tably Unimpressed" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "Rassilon's Little Brat" (Doctor Who) # "Cale Sèche" (interlude), with the Reader, the Guardsman, Naya, and Terabyte # "Nothing Short of a God" (Twilight x X-Men), with the Reader and Kozar (Department of Implausible Crossovers) # "That Explains a Lot" (Doctor Who) # "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" (Pirates of the Caribbean) # "Extraterrestrial" (Doctor Who x Super Paper Mario), with Valon and Kala (DF). # "An Overabundance of Snrfs" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians x Puella Magi Madoka Magica), with Ari (DIC) # "Drinking Buddies" (interlude), with the Reader # Makes an appearance in "Wisdom Like Silence" (The Inheritance Cycle x Ratchet & Clank), with Desdendelle (DF) # "Glitter Levels Spiking" (Doctor Who) # "Little Miss Mary" (Harry Potter Legendary Badfic) # "Picking Up the Pieces (interlude), with Alex Dives and the Reader # "A Chance Encounter" (interlude), with the Reader # "Snippets of Gallifrey" (interlude) # "Brink" (interlude), with the Reader, the Guardsman, Naya, Terabyte, and Alex Notable Missions * "My Inner Life" (The Legend of Zelda), partnered with Randa * "Rose Potter," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 (Harry Potter), partnered with Zeb * "Little Miss Mary" (Harry Potter), partnered with Zeb Other Stories * "Ten Years Hence: The Aviator and Zeb" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Time Lords Category:Agents Who Changed Species Category:Featured Agents Category:Insane Agents